


Summertime Country

by dbshawn



Series: 2021 Random Drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: We accept grandma (Noonie), no matter what.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: 2021 Random Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128212





	Summertime Country

Summers with Noonie were glorious.

She’d make spicy catfish with hominy grits, winking slyly, telling us to eat our fill.

We didn’t mind that the path behind the house was off limits. Long as we had the front yard, with the sweet strawberry patch, we were fine.

Sometimes we’d wake in the dark to wild shrieks, never asking about them or the pond at the end of that path or the way her skin smelled freshly green when she’d wake us, hours later.

We’d climb the tree overlooking the road and count the cars. 

Too blissed out to even care.


End file.
